<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Green Goop by PlotBunnyDumpsterFire (AllHailProHeroThirteen04102016)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29168865">Green Goop</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllHailProHeroThirteen04102016/pseuds/PlotBunnyDumpsterFire'>PlotBunnyDumpsterFire (AllHailProHeroThirteen04102016)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Self-Indulgent Danny Phantom Crap [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Danny Phantom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>500 words, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Gen, Magic, Necromancy, Nymphs &amp; Dryads, Protective Jazz Fenton, why is protective danny fenton a tag but not protective jazz fenton?</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 00:15:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>500</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29168865</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllHailProHeroThirteen04102016/pseuds/PlotBunnyDumpsterFire</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Dryads who were born from trees in the Hallows are rumored to be otherworldly and different. The Fentons are scholars who have torn a couple of mentioned dryads apart and didn't find anything strange...until now.</p><p>Jazz didn't know how until it happened.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Danny Fenton &amp; Jazz Fenton</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Self-Indulgent Danny Phantom Crap [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2121852</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Green Goop</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This just popped up in my brain. Enjoy?</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Like every old story about the night and spirits, it starts with the scene pitch black.</p><p>The yawning echo of the underworld emanating from a cavern sapping the sound from the living, the air holding its breath. For what, exactly, Jasmine will soon find out.</p><p>Bright eyes stared at her from the dark. Inquisitive and wary. Like ghostly headlights, and she was a deer, which was weird when whoever was inside the tree was looking at her like <em>they</em> were the deer.</p><p>"I either chop down that tree to pull you out or you get out on your own," she says mildly. "It's your choice, Danny."</p><p>It doesn't take much for the thing to finally get out.</p><p>There was loud popping noise from bone, and a particularly grotesque display of blood vessels disconnecting from the green veins bleeding from the damn tree before hiding under muscle, then skin creeping over the pink muscle to make it look human.</p><p>"There," he grumbled. Brushing at imaginary -- wait, it's not imaginary there's bits of bedrock attached to his feet -- dirt from his pants and back. "Happy?"</p><p>He stepped out of the cavernous tree, moonlight bleaching his features.</p><p>Jasmine wouldn't be able to look at this kid's face and <em>not</em> see the dryad's claws peeling away at the skin, probing at the facial muscles and bleeding him green.</p><p>She rolls her eyes. "Very."</p><p> </p><p>She was there the moment he died.</p><p>In one heartbeat, he went from smiling to shocked. His head cracked on the ruined pavement, blood splattering, like the shattered champagne bottle the night before.</p><p>Then the dryad helped. Or so it thought. Did it have thoughts? Maybe it was planning something else when it scooped out his gutted flesh and engorged itself on his fluids, and revived him.</p><p>She didn't need to say that he came out wrong.</p><p>But that wasn't for her to decide, was it? She didn't have the right to say if he came out wrong, came out right, came out a liar, came out to stay honest and true for once in his "life."</p><p>Ha.</p><p>She was there when he was born, when he died, when he was dead, when he was revived. Rising from the muck of green, otherworldly green that pulsed through the evergreen and now through his veins and eyes.</p><p>Taking the moment of vulnerability as an opportunity, her hand shot out and gripped the creature's mind.</p><p>The spell took a long time. Longer when her concentration would wane with guilt the longer Danny struggled, the longer he screamed.</p><p>Then it was over.</p><p>The condition was set: every time their parents were anywhere near, the creature would flawlessly act like Danny and be able to talk himself out of any identity-revealing activities. If he was no longer being observed, he can go back to being this new Danny.</p><p>Jasmine studied the mind magics so that she can help her family with being honest with themselves.</p><p>Funny how her mind magics is used to lie instead.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>After all, sisters do everything to protect their siblings.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>